


This Is Your Captain Speaking

by IcedRoyalty



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Face-Sitting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-21
Updated: 2014-10-21
Packaged: 2018-02-22 01:46:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2489960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IcedRoyalty/pseuds/IcedRoyalty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ultra Magnus calls for a meeting. Unfortunately, his captain and co-captain are a bit preoccupied.</p>
<p>Gift-fic for benevolentcannibal on tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Is Your Captain Speaking

Meetings. It  _had_  to be a meeting Magnus wanted for some reason or another, a reason he hadn't quite picked up on, nor had he particularly cared. It was always the same, with Magnus droning on and  _on_  about etiquette and protocol. It was enough to put a mech into recharge.

And part of Rodimus' processor was convinced he was, especially when he was reminded of his current position. Instead of the usual chair he was sprawled across, half asleep in these instances, he was straddling a rather capable helm, the mech literally on his back on the floor below him, and hidden, for the most part, under the table. Rodimus was  _certain_  the others would've seen the captain when they walked in-

No. He refused to give up that title.  _He_  was Captain. Megatron was the Co-Captain. That's how it was, and that's why Megatron was under  _him_  this time.

Or so he thought, until an all too talented tongue finally moved from where it had remained still, the mech quiet for far too long, and hands had curled around the much thinner mech's thighs, keeping him from getting up, but at the same time keeping him from jostling too much, or grinding down and bruising Megatron's faceplates. That was the last thing they needed, was Ratchet complaining loud enough for Magnus to hear, or said mech just finding out in general.

It took every ounce of Rodimus' will power to not just groan, to enjoy  _every_  brush of that appendage. He wanted to rock down, to just ride out his pleasure, and risk the ex-gladiator's ire later. Surely he could take it. Pit, Megatron wouldn't even mind, he'd just have that slag eating grin on his face, and Rodimus would just get worked  _right_  back up.

Rodimus thought he'd been subtle, the twitches hidden, minute, until he looked up, blinking at seeing the others  _watching_  him, as if expecting something.

"What?" It came out a bit more snappish than he wanted, the casual hand flip not so perfect, so aloof. He was tense, thighs trying not to clamp down on that chin between them as he felt Megatron  _grin_  against him.

"...I asked for your  _report_ , Rodimus," Magnus warned, optics narrowing, and Rodimus' optic roll was, thankfully, right on par.

"You  _know_  I never do tho-" A particularly strong press of Megatron's tongue to a sensor had him seeing stars, a hand clutching the edge of the table, and he fought to keep going, vocals only hitching slightly, and he gave himself a mental pat on the back for that one, "-se. Come  _on_ , Magnus. We get it. We'll all abide by the new rules for a week, then I'll break them, and you'll drag us all back here," Another hitch and he hoped the whimper was hidden under the exasperated sigh, " _again_ ," It wasn't directed at Magnus, though, despite what the room thought. The hum Rodimus felt against his frame wasn't heard to the room, but he couldn't help it, the subtle downshift of his hips, grinding into the mouth that was teasing him. It was short lived, as hands tightened around his thighs in warning, the whimper there an impatient one, "Come  _on_ , some of us have better things to do," He leveled his gaze to Magnus, the glare there by default at this point.

Magnus, though, just rolled his optics, "I find  _that_  hard to believe. When you finish that report, Rodimus, I expect it in my office....Dismissed," He grumbled, moving to shoo the others out, leaving Rodimus there, just waiting for the moment that door shut behind the last bot...leaving him, his pending overload, and the mech teasing him to the brink and letting him step back from it.

Megatron just chuckled, and Rodimus gave a wanton moan, trying to twist and turn against the other now, a hand falling to the massive chassis under him, "Megatron,  _please_ , it's had to have been an hour already. Just... **please** ," it was as close to begging as he'd get. _  
_

And he was just extremely glad, in hindsight, the room was soundproofed, for an entirely different reason than what he was using it for, as Megatron's mouth, and that wickedly talented tongue of his, began working in vigor.

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, it's not much, it's probably not even that good, just tossing it up here as a place to keep it archived and break in the new account. Besides, perhaps one of these days I'll go back, make it longer...


End file.
